


Dearest Darling 'Mione

by sopaltenbass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaltenbass/pseuds/sopaltenbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron writes to Hermione to tell her how he feels about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Darling 'Mione

**Author's Note:**

> The letters in this piece were originally written in January 2008 for the LJ community flashfic_rhr's prompt love letters. I later expanded it into a story in December 2009.

Ron sat down on his bed and wondered where he should begin. Ever since he had been home from Hogwarts, he had been feeling slightly off. Not that he was sick or anything, something just felt out of place. At first he had thought it was the fact that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts the following year. He and Hermione had told Harry that they would go with him to look for the Horcruxes. Then he had thought it might be the idea of going on a difficult and dangerous mission that would no doubt end in somebody's death. But, he reasoned with himself, he was a Gryffindor and far from frightening him, the prospect of such a mission made his skin tingle with excitement. Whenever he thought about Harry, Hermione, and himself in a dangerous situation, it wasn't himself he was worried about. It wasn't even Harry he was worried about, even though he knew intellectually he should worry about how his best mate was coping with being the Chosen One. No. It was Hermione.

Ron had come to the realization this summer, what with all the preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding, that he genuinely cared about Hermione. The problem he faced now was how to tell her. Ron got up from his bed and went over to his desk. He pulled out a relatively fresh sheet of parchment and his least battered quill, opened his ink bottle ( _nearly dry_ , he thought, _better make this count_ ), and began to write.

_Hi Hermione,_

(Was that too informal? Surely not. He wanted to keep things friendly to begin with anyway.)

_Please don't think this rude of me. I mean, I expect you'd have liked me to tell you in person. That's sort of the way you are. Not that that's a bad thing. Anyway, I just wanted to say that you're a great friend and I really appreciate all that you do for me and Harry. Especially when you help us write our essays._

Ron reread what he had written, shook his head and tore off the top of the parchment. The beginning _was_ too informal. And he was rambling. And that last line would probably just infuriate Hermione, which was not what he wanted to achieve with this letter. He took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and began again.

_Dear Hermione,_

(Much better. Still not overly affectionate, but more formal than just hi.)

_Thanks a lot for all the help you gave me this year. I'm not sure I would have passed History of Magic if I hadn't been able to copy your notes. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet up in Diagon Alley sometime this summer. You know, before we have to start getting ready for my brother's wedding._

He stopped again. Probably a good start with the gratitude, but it didn't really convey everything he wanted to thank her for. And then he just launched into asking her out? No, that would never do. A second scrap of parchment joined the first on the floor.

_Dearest Hermione,_

(Now he was getting somewhere…)

_I really like you. You've been a top-notch friend at school. Would you like to come and stay for a bit this summer? I'd really like for my family to get to know you better._

Was he coming on too strong? He still wasn't completely satisfied. And he still wasn't saying what needed to be said. Ron ripped his third attempt from the top of the parchment, took a deep breath, grit his teeth, and plunged on.

_Dearest darling 'Mione,_

_I love you. There, I said it. I love you with all of my being. I don't think I would be able to bear not being with you. It was hard enough second year when you were petrified. I visited you every day then, and I didn't even think I loved you then. Now I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've helped me out so much, and I really appreciate it. I know I can be aggravating sometimes. I miss you so much during the holidays. See you at the wedding! Er, Bill and Fleur's wedding, that is. Oh Merlin, that sounded stupid. I know I'm nowhere near good enough for you, and you really deserve someone better, but I can't imagine life without you._

_With lots of love and affection, your friend,_

_Ron_

Well, maybe it wasn't the most romantic thing he could've written. At least it didn't seem too sugary sweet. And he put in lots of details, something Hermione was always on about when he was writing essays at school. And, he had said he loved her. Ron realized that this had been his aim in writing the letter all along. He wanted her to know how he felt about her, and now she would know. That bit about seeing her at the wedding really did sound stupid and corny, but it was true. He was looking forward to seeing her there, and that was all that mattered. He might have been laying it on a bit thick at the end, but he really didn't care.

Ron folded up the letter and went over to Pigwidgeon's cage. As Pig flew off with the letter attached to his leg, Ron sighed and hoped Hermione loved him as much as he loved her.


End file.
